


Diet Mountain Dew

by pony_bot



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fandom Kombat 2013, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гнев Спайди способен уничтожать галактики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diet Mountain Dew

Уэйд локтем расквасил нос одному детине, одновременно стреляя в другого мафиозного громилу, пригнулся, чтобы третий попал из автомата в своего приятеля и, наконец, ответил на звонок. Телефон разрывался уже с минуту. Ещё на прошлой неделе потеряв плеер, Уэйд умасливал свою меланхолию песенками Ланы Дель Рей с помощью гарнитуры телефона и порой он вот так и звонил ему прямо в уши, когда руки были заняты!  
— Чего надо? — ответив по кнопке на проводе, Уэйд не посмотрел имя звонившего, но всё же, чтобы не шуметь, уложил последнего из банды, перерезав ему горло катаной.  
— Чем ты занят? — голос Питера был очень будничным, но Уэйд знал, в чём тут подвох.  
— А что? — наступив на горло захлёбывающемуся в собственной крови мафиози (уж больно громко он булькал), непосредственно спросил Уэйд.  
— Ты тяжело дышишь и долго не брал трубку, так что ты либо дрочишь, либо убиваешь, — сообщил Питер тем же будничным тоном.  
— Пф! — Питер превращался в мстительное хтоническое божество, когда речь заходила об убийствах за деньги. Даже когда их с Питером отношения вошли в эту странную колею, когда вы скорее любовники, чем просто приятели, относиться к убийствам проще он не стал. Уэйд не понимал в чем соль, к примеру, с Логаном никто не спал (об этом даже и подумать больно), за убийства ему не платили, а наездов на него было в разы меньше! — Я просто думал о… ну ты знаешь. И немного увлёкся.  
— О чём? — голос Питера стал как-то серьёзнее. Это не предвещало приятного вечера.  
Уэйд знал, что у него отвратительно получается врать, когда он разговаривает с тем, кто ему нравится. Следовало быстро выходить из положения.  
— Чем я мог увлечься, мечтая, что ты, наконец, сменишь гнев на милость и позовёшь меня в гости!  
— Не знаю, помешиванием теста?  
— Скорее взбалтыванием… — Надо было определенно брать инициативу в свои руки, чтобы это не закончилось ещё неделей опалы. — В моих дерзких мечтах ты был таким податливым, — Уэйд перешагнул через окровавленный труп и вытер ботинок о труп почище. — Больше всего мне нравится представлять, как ты мне отсасываешь.  
— Да? — Уэйд просто видел, как Питер сейчас стоит, уперев руку в бок, и на его лице написан такой вселенский скепсис, что им можно стирать галактики с лица вселенной. — А мне сейчас нравится представлять, как я возьму тебя за загривок, нагну тебя на стол и, не смотря на твой чертов исцеляющий фактор, засуну в твою лживую задницу сразу три пальца.  
— Но я лгу вовсе не задницей, Пити… — Уэйд, кажется, стал возбуждаться. Как раз это смешное чувство внизу живота, если, конечно, это не обед.  
— Это так, поэтому перед тем, как я тебя всё-таки трахну, ты будешь сосать, пока я не скажу прекратить.  
— Ну что ты как Фрэнки! — главное только теперь не представить Фрэнки, только не представить Фрэнки!  
— Еще раз попробуешь мне соврать и будь уверен, с тобой всё это будет делать уже Фрэнки, — ну вот. — Ты знаешь мой адрес, — Питер повесил трубку.  
Уэйд достал телефон и к чертям вырубил Diet Mountain Dew. Манера Питера мириться была даже лучше груди Эммы Фрост.


End file.
